Promise
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: GaahinaYay! My first gaahina fan fic! Sooo Yeeeah! I suck at these.. it's my first time.. Sooo I stink at summarys and ratings!
1. Battle

Well you ALL probably know what i'm suppose to do with this part, right? If not then learn! IT'S THE DISCLAIMER!

Anyways onto the disclaimer part! I don't own the anime naruto or any of the characters! ONTO THE STORY

* * *

Promise

**BANG! SMASH! CRACK!**

"Mother?!? Father?!?! Hanabi? Neji?!?" Hinata shouted running towards the house door. She froze while hearing her little sister scream her name.  
"**HINATA!**" Hanabi screamed.  
"**What's going on**?!?" Hinata asked worried.  
"We need to run! _He's_ destroying the village, and is now after us!" She yelled trying to push her sister to the gates of Konoha.  
"**WHO?!?**" Hinata asked concerned and confused. Suddenly a large smash sound came from behind the 2. Hinata quickly turned around; her eyes meet by 2 teal green eyes. She suddenly froze.  
"G-..G-." She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt Hanabi tugging on her shirt sleeve. Suddenly sand rushed toward the 2. Hanabi screamed. Hinata activated her byakugan and stood in a quick stance and then used her chakra to block the sand attack.  
"Get out of this area, Hanabi" Hinata said.  
"What?! Not without you, hinata!" She said. Suddenly another sand attack came toward them. It was aimed at the young sister. Hinata pushed her out of the way, only to be slightly scratched on her left leg, enough for it to start bleeding.  
"Hinata-san!" Hanabi shouted looking at her sister.  
"Leave **now**! I want to protect, and **not** let anyone close die! Now go!" Hinata commanded. Hanabi shed some tears then nodded and took a run for it. While Hinata stalled for as long as she could. Suddenly when hanabi's back was turned and she started running, Sand rushed over to catch her. Hinata suddenly charged at him with chakra in one hand and attacking him. With this, he lost all concentration with the sand chasing her little sister and had focused more on the attacking older sister.  
"_I'm_ y-your opponent!" Hinata shouted.  
"You're better off _dead_" He said coldly. She bit her lip. She charged again and this time was able to break through some of the sand armor and get into his chakra system. He pulled his arm back where she had just cut some of his chakra flow. She was already panting by the time he started taking deep breaths.  
'I won't last long, will I?' Hinata asked herself in her thoughts. Suddenly He disappeared inside a sand barrier that surrounded him completely.  
'Like the chuunin exams... If I remember well... It's **_total defense_**... _unless_...' Hinata started planning an attacking in her thoughts. She suddenly just slowly walked up to the shell and placed her hand on it. She looked over to the floating eye that had been watching everything that was happening outside. She smiled at it and focused her chakra into the hand on the shell and suddenly she prepared herself. There was a giant explosion. The shell had been broken.  
"**HOW!?**" He asked shouting. Hinata was still smiling.  
"Total defense, just like the chuunin exams. Eh, **Gaara**?" Hinata asked. He gave a large growl and sent a large amount of sand after her. She quickly prepared herself.  
"More chakra... more chakra... More chakra..." She kept thinking. She had deflected most of the sand but some still injured her. Her right leg, left arm, left shoulder, a scar on her left cheek. She gave a little scream when she felt the sand digging deeper into the flesh wounds. She didn't cry though, that'd what he'd want. She focused her chakra throughout her whole body and then to the wounds in her body, then shot the sand out of her flesh, sending blood at him. He gave an evil smile.  
"_Interesting_" He said.  
The battle carried on and the 2 were getting tied. When it was tied. 2 struggling to stand up and covered in each others blood. One more blow to either of them would cause **death**.  
Suddenly Hinata started coughing blood. She still hadn't been healed from the match she had at the chuunin exams. Though she'd pretend she was alright, she wasn't.  
"Hmm" Was all he could say as his mouth mumbled. "Tell me..." He started.  
"W-w" Coughing blood. "What..?' She asked struggling.  
"Why... W" Gasp for air "Why are you risking **your** life, for these people, and even that young girl" He asked confused. Hinata was in shock. For a moment she stopped coughing and blood just slid out of her mouth. But then she started coughing after she said something.  
"They... They... **THEY'RE IMPORTANTED PEOPLE TO ME!**" She shouted and then started coughing. It was faint, but when she was looking at him after she said that, she saw him smile. Hinata's body and mind were getting weaker by the second, by the time he could move his body, she had gone unconscious.

* * *

How do you like the story so far? Part 2 will be up shortly, I've written it and put it up on my account on a different site and posting it on this site, so yeah.. 


	2. Hospital time

Well here's part 2...

* * *

**Promise**

Weak, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a plain white room. She struggled to sit up but she heard someone say something and then froze.  
"You shouldn't get up" A cold familiar voice said. Hinata turned her head to see if she was right or wrong about who she thought the person was. She was right! Leaning against the wall beside the door stood the man who had tried to kill her, Gaara. Hinata gave a little yelp, then settled down to realized what had happened. When she completely sat up and started leaning against a wall she felt stings of pain from her flesh wounds.  
"I said, you shouldn't get up" He repeated.  
"Why..?" She asked.  
"Your wounds are still healing" He said.  
"No, not that... Why are_ you_ here... Why... Did you..." She tried finding the right words. He sighed and stood up straight and walked up to her. He was still kind of limping because he was also still wounded. He looked her straight in the eyes.  
"_I _brought you _here_" He said.  
"But... _why_?" She still asked.  
"**_Your_** life is not to be wasted by that" He said closing his eyes. Hinata's face became tinted with some red.  
"Ano..." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Arigato" He nodded and closed his eyes again and then shut them tight when he began to speak.  
"A-A-arigato also..." He confessed. She looked at his curiously.  
"Why are **you** thanking _me_?" She asked confused.  
"It's for stopping me from hurting or killing anyone else" He said. Her face became redder. "Don't take it personally..." He mumbled. She frowned. He turned around. He turned back around when she tugged on his arm sleeve.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I have a question." She said.  
"**Again?**" He groaned. He sighed. "What as it?"  
"W-well... Aren't _you_ supposed to be resting? You're still injured..." She said a little concerned.  
"I _don't_ need rest, I've faced far worst then these measly marks" He said.  
Suddenly the hospital room door slammed open. 2 people came rushing in while a few others just walked in sighing.  
"**Hinata-san!**" The 2 shouted. "Are you okay?!?" The 2 kept shouting. This was actually annoying everyone off, well except for the 2 yelling and Hinata.  
"I'm fine, Naruto-kun and Neji-san" She said.  
Sakura stepped inside the hospital rooming sighing and hitting her forehead with her hand and shaking her head in disagreement that Hinata hadn't gotten mad at the 2.  
"If you two break a door, you'll be paying for it" Sakura said.  
"That'd cost a lot, since the 2 will break thousands" Gaara said.  
Everyone's attention went to him. A young little girl ran up to him and tried kicking him in the shin. Luckily sand blocked it, or else... It'd hurt like hell.  
"Don't get me mad, kid" He said.  
"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ONEE-SAN!**" Hanabi shouted at him.  
"_He's_ also the one who_ saved_ her..." Sakura suddenly said.  
Everyone drew their attention now onto her.  
"He brought her here, in time that she could be saved. He said that we should focus on her instead of his wounds and boy were _his_ wounds **serious**. Both of them looked like if their battle carried on any further, they'd both even..." Sakura trailed off. "**Die**" She finally said after a moment of silence. Gazes and stares had fallen upon Gaara.  
"First you try _killing_ her and then you _save _her? What type of person are you!??" Naruto asked.  
"He's** not** a person" Neji cut in.  
Gaara's eye twitched.  
"Calm down" Sakura said.

After arguments carried on everyone had left except the 2 injured.  
"How do you stay friends with _**those**_ people?" Gaara asked.  
"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.  
"They're quite annoying, and down right rude" He said.  
"Like you're one to talk" Hinata replied giving a little giggle. He sighed.  
He leaned in and said something in her ear.  
"Gomenasai" He said backing away, and then he paused. He gave a faint little smile then gave her a peck on the cheek then completely backed away and left the room.  
Hinata placed her hand on the place where he had just kissed her. Did she just dream that? **No... It was real!  
**Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all

* * *

Ouh! He kissed her! Kawaii! Anyways there's a part 3 sooner to later... soo YEEAH!


	3. Kiss and letter

Okay! Here's the last chapter!

* * *

**Promise **

Hinata's wounds finally healed after quite a few days. When she was alone by herself in her room, she started pacing and asking herself questions about what happened back in the hospital with Gaara.  
_I couldn't have meant anything, right? Though his own words, he says he only loves himself, right?_ She kept asking herself in her head. Suddenly she stopped pacing when she heard a creaking sound behind her.  
"What are you doing?" She heard someone say. She recognized the cold voice. She quickly spun around, she was right. There sitting at her window, was the same man that kept her asking questions, Gaara.  
"I-I-I was just thinking..." She said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"Uhm..." She said. "Nothing important" she quickly said.  
"No really, about what?" He asked again.  
"N-n-nothing t-t-that'll interest you..." She said with her face turning slight red.  
He sighed. He jumped into her room from the window sill he had been sitting on and walked directly up to her.  
"**Tell me**" He said grabbing her arm.  
"N-n-no" She said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
There was a moment of silence before she spoke.  
"Well?" He asked again.  
"W-w-w" She kept stuttering.  
"**_Stop_ that**" He said.  
"S-stop what?"  
"Stop stuttering, and speaking like that" He said again.  
"W-w-hy"  
"It's getting annoying."  
"Oh...G- Gomen"  
"Stop that also"  
"W-what?"  
"I thought I told you _**stop**_ that to. Stop stuttering, apologizing and mumble" He repeated.  
"Gom- I mean..." She paused. She looked up at his face and made eye contact. "Arigato"  
"What?" He asked clueless.  
"Thank you for all that you've done Gaara-san" Hinata said.  
"What did I do?" Gaara asked.  
"You've helped me a lot" Hinata said.  
"Err... uh... ok" He said.  
His hand loosened grip on her arm. But Hinata grabbed his risk and tugged on his hand. Like anyone else, he got pulled in. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again. When her lips were still on his cheek he turned his head and then they were seriously kissing. Hinata's eyes widened when this happened. She finally gave in to the wonderful feeling that she had been feeling. When she finally settled down from some stuttering he pulled back. He took a few steps back.  
"I... I _have_ to go" He said turning to his right and jumping out the window. Hinata put her hands to her lips.  
"Was _that _a dream?" She asked herself aloud. She looked down to the floor where there were a few grains of sand where he last stood. "Guess not..."  
'It was real, all real...' she thought.

A month or two have passed and she hadn't seen him the whole entire time. She kept wondering when she would ever see or hear from him again.  
One day she retrieved a letter from a messenger.  
It read:

'_Dear Hinata,  
Sorry I haven't been keeping in contact but that day... Kept me thinking. Anyways that moment was..._'

The rest of the sentence was cut off with a few scribbles.

'_Well I'd like to thank you again, for stopping me back then. I won't try that stunt again. By the way, you should come visit me some time. Anyways I have to go before my siblings make a fuss over me writing a letter to a 'friend'_

_Sincerely,  
Gaara'_

Hinata kept staring down reading the letter over and over and over.  
''Did _he _really write this?" She asked herself. "_Well, I wonder what he was writing before he scribbled some words out..._" That kept Hinata thinking until one day she decided to visit him herself and ask. She packed her things and set out to Sunagakure

* * *

I told the people from the other site i posted this one (and you can probably think of site names, but it's deviantart!)

I suck at the letter part... rawr.. anyways I think it's called Read and review... o.o er.. yeeah..


End file.
